A New World A New Life
by katrinachance
Summary: A new name! A Crossover With Passions. Theresa leaves Harmony and begins a new life with her friends in Port Charles. LuckyTheresa romance Takes place before the PC Hotel Fire. Chapter Nine is Up! June 1 2005
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

                Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald woke from an uneasy sleep.  The past few days had been hard on her.  She had finally realized that, as she had returned to Harmony from LA, she had to give Ethan up.  She knew how hard it would be, at least if she stayed here.  And plus the argument with Fox the day before had almost destroyed any chance she had with him, she felt.

            Theresa rose quickly from her bed and quickly packed a few suitcases.  She then marched out the door, not stopping until she reached her car.  She threw the suitcases in the backseat as she got in the car.  She quickly started the car and immediately headed out of Harmony, taking the interstate south.  She knew where she wanted to go and where she would be happy.

                Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. flopped down on his bed.  What a night he had.  Being a cop, especially a rookie cop, sure had its disadvantages.  Like late-night stakeouts that returned him to his room above Kelly's at really rotten times to go to sleep.  Like 5:00 in the morning, as he was this morning.  Scott Baldwin didn't care, though, Lucky knew.  All Baldwin cared was that they were getting their jobs done.

            Lucky sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his room.  At least working at the PCPD made him fell like he was doing some good.  If only it could have stopped him from losing Summer.

                He could hardly believe that she had been dead for several months now.  She was his love and her death had led him to his current life.  A stable life, at least so far.  He enjoyed his work and he was finally becoming his own person.  People no longer saw him as another Luke Spencer; they saw him as Lucky Spencer, police officer.  His own identity after all these years.

            Lucky got up from his bed and quickly dressed in his shirt and boxer shorts before collapsing on his bed, pulling the covers back just enough to get underneath them and falling into a deep sleep.

                Nicholas Foxworth Crane could hardly believe his eyes as he woke up that very morning at the Crane mansion.  He felt as if something was off this morning.  He couldn't think of what could be wrong, though.  But he still had that feeling.

            He reached for the phone by his bedside and dialed a familiar number.  He had called it every morning since they had returned from LA.  He was determined to talk to the woman he loved more than anything, the woman who owned his heart and soul.  Theresa.

                After they had returned, he realized that he was only lusting over Whitney when his heart was telling him that he loved Theresa.  He had admitted it to her days ago, but then just yesterday had accused her of something terrible.  He accused her of using him as a substitute for Ethan, since she couldn't have him.  He still remembered her shocked look as tears rolled down her face.

            The phone just kept ringing and ringing at Theresa's house.  Fox was worried, but kept calm.  Maybe she had left the house early to do something.  Maybe she and little Ethan had gone out somewhere.  Then he remembered that little Ethan was there at the mansion, thanks to Rebecca's machinations.  He kept himself calm as he rose from his bed and dressed for the day.  He left the house quickly and ran for his car, determined to find where Theresa was in Harmony.  He had to apologize to her for what he had said.

            He drove quickly to Theresa's house, only to find her not there.  _Calm down, Fox.  She could just be at her mother's or with one of her brothers,_ he told himself as he drove to Pilar's house.

                But he did not find her there, or at Luis or Antonio's place.  He even checked to see if she had gone to see her nephew at Beth's place, but she was not there either.

_            Where __could she be?  I need to find her!_ He thought as he drove through town, trying to find her.

                Hours later, Theresa drove into Port Charles.  She sighed as she drove through town.  Finally she was where she would be happy.  Her best friends were here.  Lucky, Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Emily were all here and they were all she needed.

                She drove quickly to Kelly's hoping to rent a room there until she could find someplace more permanent and a permanent job.  She got out of the car and went inside.  As she looked around the diner, Lucky came down the stairs, dressed and ready for another day at the PCPD.  He noticed Theresa standing by the door.  "Theresa, what are you doing here?"

                "Lucky!  It's good to see you," she said as the two friends embraced.

                "It's good to see you too, Resa.  What brings you to Port Charles?" Lucky asked.

                "It's a long story, Lucky," Theresa said with a sigh.

            "Don't worry.  You can tell me.  I have plenty of time before I have to go into the PCPD," Lucky said, leading her over to a table.

            Theresa sat down and took a deep breath before beginning her explanation.  "You do remember me telling you about Gwen's pregnancy?"

                "Yeah, you told me about it before you left with your friends for LA," Lucky said.

                "Well, our last week there Gwen and Ethan came out there.  Gwen spent most of her time at the hospital to reduce the stress on the baby.  Well, at the beach, on nation-wide TV, Ethan and I kissed and Gwen saw it and left the hospital.  She confronted me about it and then she collapsed.  Ethan and I went to the hospital together and no matter what the doctors said, I wouldn't leave.  Ethan was told he had a choice to make, save Gwen or save his child.  That choice was taken away from him when the baby was lost.  It was a little girl.  They named her Sarah and buried her in Harmony.  Gwen blamed me for losing Sarah.  I had already made the decision after Sarah died to give up Ethan and I told her that.  She didn't believe me until Fox and I started dating.  I was falling in love with him."

                "There's more, right Resa?" Lucky asked.

                "Yes.  Gwen's mother Rebecca and Julian just got married and they took little Ethan away from me.  And then yesterday Fox and I had an argument and he believes that I'm using him as a substitute for Ethan.  I couldn't stay in Harmony after all that, so I left early this morning, without telling anyone where I was going," Theresa finished.

                Lucky shook his head.  "You have been through so much, Resa.  I understand why you left.  But I am sure your mother is worried since you left without telling anyone," he said, taking her hand.

                "I'll call her later, once I have a place to stay.   Unless there's a free room here," Theresa said.

                "Elizabeth's old room is still free, if you want it.  And I'm sure aunt Bobbie would love to have you stay here," Lucky said.

                "Of course I would," Bobbie said, coming up behind them with the key to the room in her hand.  "The room is yours."

                "Thank you," Theresa said, taking the key.  She got up from the table and headed out to the car and grabbed her suitcases and then went back inside and up to her new room.

                Twenty minutes later, Theresa came back downstairs to see Lucky about to head out the door to the PCPD.  "Lucky?  I need your help."  
                "What's up, Resa?" Lucky asked her.

                "Do you know of any place that's hiring right now?  I need a job.  I'm not picky," Theresa said as she approached him.

                "You can come with me to the PCPD.  We are in desperate need of a good office assistant and receptionist right now.  And it is a good pay rate," Lucky said.

                "Sure.  I have some experience at the Harmony Police Department from my high school days.  And I was basically a receptionist to Ivy Crane, so I could definitely handle that," Theresa said before both friends headed out the door and to the PCPD.

                Fox slammed the front door of the Crane mansion.  He had searched every inch of Harmony for Theresa, but could not find her.

                Rebecca came into the foyer of the mansion shortly thereafter.  "Well, Fox.  What has got you in such as state as you are?  Has something happened?"

                "You are at fault for this state, Rebecca.  Thanks to your little talk with me before I saw Theresa.  She has left town, Rebecca!"

                "Are you sure?  I mean, she could be anywhere," Rebecca said.

                "Yes, I am sure!  I have looked all over Harmony to try and find her and she is nowhere to be found.  She's gone, Rebecca, thanks to you!" Fox yelled at his wicked stepmother.

                Gwen and Ethan came into the room at that moment.  "What do you mean by "she's gone?"  And why is it Rebecca's fault?" Ethan asked.

                "Theresa left town and it's all Rebecca's fault!  First she schemed to take away little Ethan from her and just yesterday she made me doubt her love for me and told me I was just a substitute for you, Ethan!  And that is why she is gone and why it is Rebecca's fault!" Fox exclaimed emphatically.

                "Very correct, Fox.  It is all Rebecca's fault for Theresa leaving town.  Or should I say Andrea's fault," came the voice of Alistair Crane.

                Lucky and Theresa walked into the PCPD later that day.  Theresa absorbed the different yet familiar chaotic atmosphere of the precinct.  No matter where she was, the police precincts all felt the same.

                Lucky lead Theresa directly to Mac's office and knocked on the door, hoping to find the police commissioner in.  "Come in," came Mac's command.  Lucky opened the door at that moment.

                "Hey Mac!"

                "Lucky, what can I do for you?" Mac asked.  Mac smiled at his best rookie cop.  He liked Lucky, no matter what that jerk Baldwin thought.

                "I've brought you a brand new employee," Lucky said, bringing Theresa into the office.  "This is my friend Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and she's here to be our new office assistant and receptionist."

                Mac smiled.  "Good.  We desperately need one.  Ever since Baldwin fired Amanda, we have been in desperate need for a new one."

                "Do you want to interview me at all?  Or are you giving me the job outright?" Theresa asked.

                "I'll give you the job on a one-month trial basis.  If you do the job well during that month, then the job is yours permanently," Mac said.

                Theresa smiled at him  "Thank you Mac.  I won't let you down.  I promise," she said.

                "I'm counting on it Theresa."  Mac turned to Lucky.  "You'd better get to the squad room before Scott comes looking for you.  I can show Theresa what she needs to do." 

                Lucky nodded as he headed to the squad room as Mac got up from his desk and took Theresa to where she would be working.

                Rebecca shook in fear as she heard Alistair say the name Andrea.  Gwen shook in surprise at the name.

                "Who is Andrea?" Julian asked as he came into the room.

                "Your false wife, my son.  Her real name is Andrea Myles-Faison.  She had plastic surgery to make herself into Rebecca Hotchkiss after she killed the true Rebecca," Alistair explained.

                Gwen looked at the woman she had believed was her mother, shocked.  "You killed my mother?"

                Andrea turned to her with a cruel smile on her face.   "Oh, yes.  My daughter Ambrosia and I killed her.  Slit her throat, died very quickly.  We were about to do the same to you, but you weren't there, so Ambrosia couldn't take your place."

                "You witch!  You murdered my mother!  You will pay!" Gwen shouted.  Then she launched herself at Andrea and wound her hands around her neck, choking her.  "You will die for what you've done!"

                "Gwen, no!  Don't turn into her, please!" Ethan pleaded as he attempted to pry her hands away from Andrea's neck.  He managed to get some leverage to loosen Gwen's hands slightly, opening Andrea's windpipe slightly.

                Fox came up and together the brothers managed to remove Gwen's hands from Andrea's throat.  Ethan held her tightly in his arms as she frantically tried to launch herself at Andrea again.  "Alistair, get this bitch out of here before Gwen gets loose!" Fox exclaimed.

                Alistair nodded and a man came out of the shadows at that moment with handcuffs in hand.  "Andrea Faison, you are under arrest for numerous international criems against humanity.  You have the right to remain silent.  Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.  You have the right to an attorney…" the voice of WSB Agent Frisco Jones droned on as he slapped the handcuffs on Andrea.

                Gwen collaped in Ethan's arms as Andrea was dragged away.  "She killed my mother, Ethan!  She killed my mother!"

                "I know.  But now she'll pay for it Gwen.  She will pay for it," Ethan said soothingly.

                "Yes, she will.  I've heard a lot about how the WSB sentences their guilty.  And many of the executions are really cruel," Fox said.

                Ethan nodded before guiding his distraught wife out of the room.  Even he had heard about the WSB and all their methods.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Theresa got off work at the PCPD just as Lucky went off duty.  Usually he didn't get off duty so soon, but Nik and Emily were holding a dinner party that night and Mac had agreed to give him the night off.

"Hey Resa.  How did your first day go?" he asked as they walked out together.

"Relatively smooth.  The only problem was the DA.  He really got on my nerves," Theresa said.

"Scott Baldwin gets on everyone's nerves.  That's just the way he is.  His most important mission is to put my father in jail right now," Lucky said.

"He'll never get your father, no matter how he tries," Theresa said.

"I know.  Dad's still to sharp for that.  Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Why?" Theresa asked.

"Nik and Emily are having a dinner party tonight at Wyndemere and I am sure they would love to see you," Lucky said with a smile.

"I would love to see them.  I will definitely go with you," Theresa said with a smile on her face.

"Where could she be?" Fox asked as he paced the living room of the Crane Mansion.

"I don't know, Fox.  Calm down.  We'll find her," Ethan said from the couch.

"Fox, sit down, please.  All the pacing won't help find her," Gwen said from her chair.  "Did you try her cell phone?"

"No.  She left that at the house," Fox said, continuing to pace.

"Son, sit down," Julian said from his chair.  "All this pacing is not doing you any good."

Fox sat down begrudgingly beside his half-brother.  He ran his hands through his hair.  "What if we never find her?"

"We will find her.  We will do what it takes to find her.  And we will never stop looking for her," Alistair said from the desk chair.  "We will never stop looking for her."

Fox nodded at his grandfather's words.  But they gave him little comfort.  His fear of never finding Theresa stuck with him.

Later that night, Fox lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his fight with Theresa.  The very fight that made her leave town.  Tears filled his eyes and quickly spilled over.  _I'm sorry, Theresa.  Please come home_, he thought as he cried.

Theresa and Lucky laughed as they both walked up the stairs to their rooms.  The dinner party had been wonderful.  Emily and Theresa had gotten into it with tales about Emily's family and the Cranes.  They had laughed almost the entire time.

Theresa had also spoken to Alexis about the battle for Little Ethan.  Alexis understood the situation and took on Theresa's case.  Alexis wasn't going to let another family take away Theresa's child like Ned and the Quartermaines tried to do to her.

Now the night was winding down as the two good friends came to their rooms, both of them still slightly laughing.

"Man, I haven't laughed like that in a long time," Theresa said as she calmed down.

"I'm sure.  And the best part of the night was when you slugged Helena," Lucky said with a smile.

"The old witch deserved it.  And plus, I've messed with worse than her," Theresa said.

"Yea.  I guess going up against Alistair and Rebecca prepares you for a situation like this," Lucky said.

Theresa yawned.  "I'm tired, but I still need to call my mom."

"Call Pilar in the morning.  Get some sleep," Lucky said as he unlocked his door.

"OK.  See you at work," Theresa said before both of them entered their rooms.  Theresa went over and flopped down on her bed with a sigh.  She hadn't been in Port Charles for a full day and yet it already felt like home.  All she needed here was her friends and it made her feel so good.

She got up from the bed and walked over to the small stereo she had brought with her.  She put in a tape that had on it a song that showed how she felt about Port Charles.  She always had great memories of this place and it always felt like home.

She pressed the play button and the familiar melody filled the room as she got ready for bed.

_Home_

_The child in my eyes_

_Stares sometimes_

_When I was so much younger_

_Home_

_A place in the sun_

_Where memories run_

_I close my eyes and there I am_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

                Over in his room, Lucky heard the song Theresa was playing and it was music to his ears.  He had always seen that Theresa had always felt comfortable here and he could tell that she now felt that Port Charles was her new home.

_Time_

_The turn on a page_

_The love someone needs_

_When we were there together_

_Steal where ever I go_

_Deep in my soul_

_A part of me is always there_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_When you smile_

_And hold me in your arms_

_Sometimes for the moment_

_I'm that child again_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_(Home by Tiffany)_

                At the end of the song, Theresa shut off the player and shut off her light and crawled into her bed with dreams of her new life floating in her head.

                In his room, Lucky fell asleep, happy that his best friend was happy in her new home.

                The next morning Theresa rose from her bed and got dressed and ready for another day at the PCPD.  Today she wanted to look as professional as possible.  She put on a peach satin blouse, a gray skirt, and a matching gray blazer.  She then placed her hair in a tight bun and put some light make-up on her face.

                She headed downstairs and noticed Elizabeth and Ric sitting at a table enjoying their breakfast.  "Hey Liz, Ric.  Good morning."

                Liz smiled.  "Hey Theresa.  Looking good, girl," she said before she rose and hugged her good friend.

                "Theresa, are you liking your job at the PCPD?" Ric asked her.

                "Yeah, I like what I'm doing.  Although Scott gets on my nerves," Theresa said with a sigh.

                "Scott Baldwin gets on everyone's nerves, including mine," Ric said.  "I just try to ignore him."

                "Oh, yeah.  Ignore him when you're the receptionist.  Not a chance.  And the way he treats Lucky, ugh!" Theresa exclaimed.

                "Baldwin has a vendetta against Lucky's father for some reason," Ric said.

                "It's a renewed grudge from 20 years ago, right, Liz?" Theresa asked her good friend.

                "Right.  But it's Scott's own fault.  If he hadn't helped Laura's adoptive father Rick Webber hide the fact that she killed his mistress, she would've never gone crazy and wouldn't be catatonic right now," Liz said.

                "True.  Although I'd place part of the blame for than on Helena.  I wouldn't put it past her to have programmed Laura to go crazy when that secret was revealed," Theresa said.

                "I wouldn't put it past her either.  Emily told me what you did last night.  You really put her in her place," Liz said.

                "She deserved it.  She needs to leave Nik and Emily alone.  I told her that and she wouldn't listen, so I slugged the old bitch.  I'm sure she's got a nice bruise from it," Theresa said.

                Ric laughed.  "Wait until Scott hears that.  He'll be so afraid of Theresa that he'll actually not get on her nerves," he said to his wife.

                "Hope and pray that happens, right, Resa?" Liz asked.

                "Yeah.  But hopefully, he'll leave me alone today.  The job is busy enough without Baldwin bugging me," Theresa said.

                "Especially with the auction of the treasure coming up.  Are you planning on coming, Theresa?" Rick asked her.

                "Yeah, I need to get out and do something other than work. I have a few things to prove," Theresa said.

                At that moment, Ric rose from the table.  "I'd better get going.  I'll see you later," he told Liz, kissing her on the cheek.

                "Same here," Theresa said, taking a bag and a cup of coffee from a waitress.  "I don't want to anger Mac in any way/"

                "You've got it," Ric said before he and Theresa headed out the door and headed to work.

                Alistair sat in his office talking on the phone, hiring more people to search for Theresa.  Fox arrived within a few minutes.

                Alistair took a good look at his grandson as he walked in.  It looked as if Fox had hardly slept the night before.  Alistair knew that with Theresa gone, Fox was crushed.  That's when everyone knew that Fox truly loved Theresa and wouldn't rest until she was home with him again.

                "Didn't sleep at all last night, did you, Nicholas?" Alistair asked as Fox slumped down in a chair.

                "Not muich.  Everytime I fell asleep, I dreamt about never finding Theresa," Fox said with a yawn.

                "Fox, my grandson, we will find her.  And we will not stop until we find her," Alistair said.

                Both men got to work at their important mission.  Their mission to find Theresa.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

One month later

                Theresa stared out the window of the plane heading for Harmony.  She had to go back to claim her son, but she was not looking forward to it.  At least she wasn't going alone.

                She turned her head and gazed at the young man that sat beside her.  His strength of will was amazing.  His brother was missing, but he was still willing to come with her and Alexis to Harmony.  _ Poor Lucky, all the things he's gone though this past month and he's still willing to come to help me, _she thought.

                Lucky turned and smiled at her.  He could hardly believe how supportive she had been in the past month.  Having Nikolas missing and presumed dead for the second time in a month was hard on him.  He loved the fact that she had been so supportive of him.  He could see her as much more than a friend.  He could see her as so much more.

                The plane touched down at the Harmony Airport a few hours later.  Lucky, Theresa, and Alexis stepped off the plane and left the airport as soon as they could.  They had to work on a few things that night.

                The three of them quickly rented a car and headed for the bed and breakfast where they were staying that night.  Upon their arrival, the three stepped inside to find Miguel sitting on a bench in the foyer.

                "Theresa, Lucky!" Miguel exclaimed as he got off the bench.

                Theresa quickly hugged her brother.  "Miguel, I've missed you."

                "I've missed you too.  I'm so glad that you're back," Miguel said with a smile.

                "Well, I'm just back for the hearing, then I'm returning to Port Charles.  My life is there now, not here in Harmony," Theresa told her brother.

                "I understand.  You definitely look happier than you did before you left," Miguel said.

                "Well, I am definitely happier in Port Charles, even with all the things that have happened in the past month," Theresa said.

                "Yeah, I heard about the fire and Nikolas's accident.  He's still missing, right?" Miguel asked.

                "Yes.  The longer he's missing, the more it seems that we'll never find him or that he's dead," Lucky said from behind her.

                "You'll find your brother, Lucky.  Don't worry about that.  You've always told me that Spencers never give up.  So don't give up on finding your brother," Miguel said.

                "I'm not planning on it, trust me.  Just like Theresa won't give up on getting little Ethan back, I will not give up on finding my brother," Lucky said, the Spencer determination shining through.

                Fox paced his room at the Crane Mansion.  It had been a month since Theresa had left Harmony and him behind.  And now he may have a chance to get her back.  Tomorrow was the custody hearing for Little Ethan.  He knew that she would be back for it and he wouldn't waste this opportunity.  He was going to do everything he could to win her back.

                Alistair came and stood in the doorway to his grandson's room and watched him pace for a few minutes.  He knew what his grandson was so nervous about and he knew he might have to burst his bubble.  He had seen Theresa enter the B&B with a young man.  A young man that could be here new love.

                Fox turned and noticed his grandfather standing in the doorway.  "Is she here?" he asked.

                "Theresa is here in Harmony, but she is not alone," Alistair told him.

                "What do you mean she's not alone?" Fox asked.

                "Her friend Lucky Spencer is with her," Ethan's voice came from behind Alistair.  He walked into the room and faced his brother.

                "I know who he is.  She told me about Lucky.  He's her best friend.  I'm sure he came with her to support her, that's all," Fox said.

                "She also has an older woman with her.  I recognized her.  Alexis Davis, one of the toughest lawyers on the east coast.  Theresa must really want Little Ethan back.  And I know she will," Ethan said.

                "She never should've lost him in the first place.  We know that now.  If that bitch hadn't told father to do it, Little Ethan would still be with Theresa," Fox said vehemently.

                "At least we know that she can no longer wreck havoc on anyone ever again," Alistair said.  Indeed, a week before, they had all been in Paris, watching as Andrea and her thought-dead husband Cesar Faison were executed, Cesar by lethal injection, and Andrea by a very old technique, beheading.

                Fox nodded.  He was glad that she was gone.  "Yeah, but there were so many things that she did that still need to be undone."

                "One of those will be undone tomorrow.  Little Ethan will be back with his mother, no matter what Gwen wants.  She wants to keep him.  She's still following through on Andrea's plan of revenge," Ethan said.

                "Well, you don't have to worry.  Theresa will have her son back," Alistair said/

                Theresa was sitting on the bed of her room at the B&B as Lucky came in after he had finished his shower.  She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.  He looked so wonderful, standing there in just his boxers, towel drying his hair.

                Lucky gazed at her, dressed in a light nightgown, which accentuated her features.  She was beautiful.  He dropped the towel and walked over to the bed to gaze more closely at her.

                Theresa raised her head as he approached the bed and drank in the sight of him.  His scent overwhelmed her as passion flared throughout her.

                Passion flared in Lucky's eyes as he saw Theresa closing her eyes and raising herself off the bed to meet him.

                Their lips met in a passionate lip lock.  All logical thought left both of them as they surrendered to their passion.

_Once there were stars out in the night_

_That never seemed to shine_

_And love was there for every heart_

_Seemed every heart but mine_

_That's how it seemed to be_

_Then darling you changed everything_

_Just when I thought I'd given up_

_Out walked loneliness_

_In walked love_

_In walked you_

_In walked all my dreams of coming true_

_In walked love_

_Right through my door_

_I saw your face and I knew_

_All I looked for I have found in you_

_I've found the one that I've been dreaming of_

_In walked love_

_I tossed my heart into the wind_

_I had thrown all hope away_

_Then love would ever let me in_

_And then you came my way_

_Just like a ray of light_

_That breaks the long cold night_

_Brought in a brand new morning sun_

_Out walked loneliness_

_In walked love_

_In walked you_

_In walked all my dreams of coming true_

_In walked love_

_Right through my door_

_I saw your face and I knew_

_All I looked for I have found in you_

_I've found the one that I've been dreaming of_

_In walked love_

_And now I'm free_

_How it feels to feel alive_

_Just one touch and I knew_

_I knew_

_In walked love_

_In walked you_

_In walked all my dreams of coming true_

_In walked love_

_Right through my door_

_I saw your face and I knew_

_All I looked for I have found in you_

_I've found the one that I've been dreaming of_

_In walked love __(In Walked Love by Expose)_

                Theresa awoke the next morning nestled next to Lucky.  She had never felt this good before after making love to either Fox or Ethan.  Now she knew that what she had with Lucky was real.

                Lucky stirred and planted a kiss on Theresa's shoulder and she turned to him.  "Good morning."

                "Good morning.  Are you ready for today?" Lucky asked her.

                "After last night, you bet.  You gave me a lot of courage and love last night that I know will last me through the day," Theresa said.

                "You did the same for me.  You healed me last night, Theresa.  I was able to put away the grief I still had from losing Summer.  There is something special between us and I can't wait to explore it," Lucky said.

                "I can't wait either.  But first, we have a task to accomplish.  We'd better get ready to go so that Alexis doesn't have to pound down the door," Theresa said, rising from the bed and heading toward her garment bag.

                Lucky did the same and within an hour, both had showered and gotten dressed.  Lucky had put his badge in the pocket of his suit, ready to rub that badge in Fox's face if he saw him.

                They walked out of the room and headed downstairs where Alexis was waiting for them.  "Did you two get a good night's sleep?" Alexis asked, giving them a knowing look.  She could see something developing between then during the past month and she knew that they had finally acted on it.

                "We slept just fine, Alexis," Lucky said.  He could see that Alexis knew what they had done last night and he could see the approval in her eyes.

                "Are you ready for today, Theresa?"

                "Yes, I am.  I am ready to get my son back," Theresa said with conviction.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

                Fox smoothed his tie for the third time before he finally donned his suit jacket.  He really wanted to make an impression in court that he hoped Theresa would like.

                He could hear Gwen and Ethan arguing in their room next door.  He couldn't believe Gwen right now.  Gwen still wanted to adopt little Ethan, but Ethan told her they would never be able to, especially with Alexis Davis on Theresa's side, but Gwen still thought that they could.

                Fox buttoned the front of the jacket and then looked at himself in the mirror.  The tan of the suit brought out the tanned tone of his skin and offset his blue eyes.

                "Well, here goes nothing," he said before he left his room and headed down the stairs.

                Alistair and a slightly beat up Julian were waiting for him.  "Father, what happened?"

                "TC Russell happened, Fox.  He came after me just after Eve served him divorce papers.  But Eve stopped him from doing more damage by telling him about the son she and I have that we thought we lost," Julian explained to him.

                "Amy luck in the search for my older brother?" Fox asked.

                "None.  And father here is no help," Julian said.

                "One thing at a time, Julian.  Right now, let's concentrate on helping Theresa get little Ethan back with her," Alistair said.

                Gwen and Ethan came down the stairs a moment later and they then all left the house and got into the limo to head for the courthouse.

                Lucky, Alexis, and Theresa walked down the hall of the courthouse to the courtroom where today, Little Ethan's future would be decided.

                They walked in and Theresa saw her entire family sitting in the gallery.  Pilar was there sitting next to a recently returned Paloma.  Luis, Sheridan, and Antonio were sitting beside them with Miguel, Kay, and Maria sitting in front of them.

                All but Antonio, Sheridan, and Paloma knew Lucky, but they soon began to enjoy Lucky's company as well as seeing him as a big part of Theresa's new life in Port Charles.  Miguel, Lucky, and Kay joked around and Lucky played with little Maria until court was ready to begin.

                While Lucky sat with Theresa's family, Theresa and Alexis took their chairs at the one table, leaving the other one for Ethan and Gwen and their new lawyer Andrew Simmons.  Alexis had wondered, as had Theresa, why they would hire a lawyer like Simmons.  The man may be arrogant, but he wasn't very competent at winning custody cases, especially against a lawyer like Alexis.

                The Crane contingent came in a few minutes later.  Fox started over to Theresa's side of the room, until he saw the looks on their faces and he went back and sat beside his grandfather on the other side of the room.

                Judge Reilly came in a minute later and started the proceedings.

                Simmons started first with his opening argument. "Your honor, the facts speak for themselves.  Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is a neglectful mother.  She ran off with her friends to LA to chase after another man.  She is not a good mother.  Ethan, her son, needs a home where he has two parents who can be with him at all times.  I ask you to take away Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's parental rights and allow Ethan and Gwen Winthrop to adopt Ethan Crane."

                He sat down and Alexis stood up and took her turn.

                "Your honor, much of what Mr. Simmons has said is no more than lies and half-truths.  My client is a good mother.  Both times that she has left town, she has made sure that her son is well taken care of.  As for her running to LA with her friends, she left to get away from the other man.  And the fact that Gwen Winthrop blames Theresa for Sarah Winthrop's death is ludicrous.  Gwen was told by her doctors to stay put, to not leave the hospital, but she did, killing her own child, proving that she is not a good mother.  But there is more proof in that area and I will be presenting that before the court today.  I ask you to return full custody of Ethan Crane to his mother Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

                Alexis sat down and the judge directed Andrew Simmons to proceed with his witnesses.

                An hour later, Andrew was just finishing up with Theresa and had tried everything to prove she was an unfit mother, but had failed miserably.  Now it was Alexis's turn to prove that she was a good mother.

                "Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, is there any reason or anything to keep you from being a good mother to your son?"

                "No, Nothing is standing in my way."

                "Not even your job?"

                "No.  Mac Scorpio, my boss, understands that I need time for my son."

                "And you have plenty of money to take care of him?"

                "Yes, I make plenty of money at my job."

                "And where do you work?"

                She looked quickly to the cranes and answered, "I work at the police department as a receptionist and office assistant."

                "And you live where?"

                "In a three bedroom house on the outskirts of town."

                "No further questions."

                Theresa stepped down and Gwen took her turn.

                After ten minutes, Andrew finished with Gwen and Alexis took her turn.

                "Mrs. Winthrop, do you really believe you'll be a good mother, even after what went on with your daughter?"

                "Yes, I can be a good mother to Ethan."

                "I actually question that.  Does the name Madeline Desmond ring a bell?"

                Gwen paled at the sound of the name.  "Yes.  She is my daughter."

                "And where is she?"

                "With her father Mark Desmond.  I lost custody of her to Mark."

                "And have you visited her at any time since the custody battle?"

                "No, because even though I was given visitation rights by the court, he told me he wouldn't allow me to visit her."

                "And as for child support?"

                "I've never paid any.  My mother told me I didn't have to pay any child support."

                "Well, your mother was wrong.  According to this list of deadbeat parents, parents who either have never paid child support or who are way behind on payments from the state of Connecticut, you are on the very top of the list."

                "I didn't know."

                "Well, now that you do, do you plan on paying the child support?"

                "Yes."

                "No further questions."

                Gwen stepped down and sat back down in her chair, as did Alexis.

                Judge Reilly spoke at that moment.  "After listening to all the testimony, I have come to a ruling."

                Everyone sat forward in anticipation and Theresa braced herself for the ruling.

                "Custody of Ethan Crane is hereby returned to his mother Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald!  Court is adjourned!"

                A cheer went up in the Lopez-Fitzgerald family.  They had done it!

                "We did it Alexis!  Thanks to you, I have my son back!"

                "I was glad to help, Theresa.  You know I hate it when someone tries to take a child away from their mother."

                "Yeah, I do too.  Thank you.  Now let's go get my son!" Theresa exclaimed.

                The Lopez-Fitzgerald contingent left the courtroom happily.  For once, they had beaten the Cranes.  They were the champions for once.

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand_

_Kicked in my face_

_But I've come through_

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the World_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune_

_And everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before_

_The whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the World_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

_ (We are the champions by Queen)_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

                Gwen sulked all the way back to the Crane mansion, constantly complaining about Theresa regaining custody of Little Ethan.

                Fox was getting sick and tired of listening to her complain.  "Gwen, I have two words for you right now."

                "And what are those words, bro?" Ethan asked his brother.

                "Shut up!" Fox exclaimed.

                Gwen shot back in her seat.  "No matter what you think, Gwen, Theresa is a good mother.  She has a way to support herself and Ethan and she has a good home.  She deserves to have her son with her.  As for you being a good mother, you heard Alexis Davis.  You are a deadbeat mother who put your own baby at risk and didn't fight for her own daughter!  You are solely to blame for Sarah's death and for Madeline not knowing you.  You are to blame.  Theresa is blameless in all of it, understand!" Fox exclaimed, finishing his tirade.

                Gwen didn't speak another word until they got back to the mansion and she stomped quickly upstairs grumbling.  Both Fox and Ethan headed upstairs to get Little Ethan packed.

                Theresa and Lucky joined her family for a short impromptu celebration at the bed and breakfast.

                "To my sister Theresa, who stood her guns, congratulations on beating the Cranes!" Luis toasted his sister happily.

                "Thank you Luis!  I am so happy that we beat them for the first time!  I'm so glad that I don't have to mess with them anymore," Theresa said before she took a sip of the cider that Luis had picked up after he left the courthouse.

                "I just wish you didn't have to go back so soon," Pilar said.

                "Sorry, mama, but Mac is expecting Lucky to be back tomorrow and that goes for me as well.  We are in the middle of a very busy period that we really can't control," Theresa said.

                "Yeah, with the investigation into the official cause of the fire as well as the car accident that has my brother as a missing person, we are busy," Lucky said.

                "I understand.  We can be just as busy at the cannery too," Kay said from her chair.

                Theresa smiled over at her.  "As if anything could take you away from Maria.  A child brings so much into your life."

                "And I know you won't let your work take you away from Ethan Martin, will it, sis?" Miguel asked.

                "No.  There is a daycare right at the PCPD, so I can stop and see him when I have a free moment," Theresa said.

                "That's good.  Of course, you have help there just in case the daycare isn't running, right?" Miguel asked again.

                "Of course.  I have Bobbie, Lucas, Georgie and Maxie, Emily, Liz and Ric already on backup just in case I need a babysitter.  Though right now, Liz and Ric are at the bottom of the list.  I don't want to tire her out right now," Theresa explained.

                "Yeah, she's carrying my nephew," Lucky said.

                "Your nephew?" Pilar asked him.

                "Yeah.  The biological father is my late long-lost half-brother Zander.  He was presumed dead himself after the fire and we got told by Cameron that night the truth about Zander," Lucky said.

                "Apparently, Helena stole Zander away from Luke and Holly Sutton and convinced Holly that she had miscarried.  Then she took Zander to Florida and gave him to Cameron's wife Amanda to replace the child that she had miscarried a few months before.  Amanda sent a letter to Cameron telling the truth a week before the fire.  He didn't know the truth until he read that letter," Theresa continued Lucky's explanation.

                "He told dad just hours before he died trying to find Zander to save his life, insisting that he tell him the truth himself, but he ended up saving dad and Skye from some falling beams and died after asking dad to find Zander and tell him the truth and to tell him that he loved him.  But they think that they found Zander's body in the basement of the burned-out hotel," Lucky said sadly, finishing his explanation.

                "I think we're all holding onto a slim hope that it isn't Zander, but that is the last place someone saw him.  They are still working on doing an autopsy on the body, so we will know soon," Theresa said.

                "I hope it isn't your brother.  He deserves to know his child," Kay said.

                "Yeah, same here.  I'm hoping that he is alive so that we can begin to become brothers, just like Nikolas and I have," Lucky said.

                "Our hope is with you, Lucky.  We all hope that both your brothers are alive and out there," Paloma said.

                "Thank you," Lucky said, tears filling his eyes.

                "I really get to go with mommy?" Little Ethan asked his godfather.

                Ethan nodded at him.  "Yes, you get to go with your mommy to a new home."

                "Cool!  I don't have to see Gwen anymore?" Little Ethan asked.

                "No you don't.  You'll be miles away from us here in Harmony.  You'll be in a totally new place where you'll meet some totally new people who you'll become friends with.  I know you'll like it there," Ethan told his godson.

                "I'll miss you," Little Ethan said.

                "I'll miss you too.  But I will visit when your mom says it's okay.  Is that alright with you?" Ethan asked.

                "Yeah, that's ok," Little Ethan said.

                "Okay, now let's see what you want to take with you to your new home now and what you want us to send you in the mail, okay?" Ethan asked.

                "Okay!" Little Ethan exclaimed, running around his room helping get his things packed for his trip to his new home in Port Charles.

                Down the hall, Fox watched as Gwen threw a major tantrum.  After losing the custody case to Theresa, she was not very happy, but then she thought about why everything had happened and had raced up the stairs to Andrea's old room and saw everything in her old journal that she had done.  Gwen started to curse Andrea profusely.  She had done so many things to try to ruin Theresa and had lied about having to pay the child support for Madeline and had even made sure that Gwen would loose custody of Madeline to her ex.  Gwen was not very happy about that.

                Fox kept watch over Gwen, making sure that she wouldn't hurt herself as she continued to rant and rave about what Andrea had done.

                Finally Gwen collapsed in tears on the bed.  Fox rushed in and began to comfort his sister-in-law.

                "Why Fox?  Why did she do this?" Gwen asked as Fox embraced her comfortingly.

                "I don't know, Gwen.  I don't think we'll ever know why she did what she did," Fox said.  He stroked her hair comfortingly as she sobbed on his shoulder.

_I've been hearing voices_

_Telling me that I could_

_Never be what I wanna be_

_They're binding me with lies_

_Haunting me at night_

_And saying there's nothing to believe_

_Somewhere in the quietness_

_When I'm overcome with loneliness_

_I hear You call me name_

_And like a father You are near_

_And as I listen I can hear You say_

_You are a child of Mine_

_Born of My own design_

_And you bear the heart of life_

_No matter where you go_

_Oh, you will always know_

_You have been made free in Christ_

_You are a child of Mine_

_And so I listen as You tell me who I am_

_And who it is I'm gonna be_

_And I hang on every word_

_Knowing I have heard_

_I am Yours and I am free_

_But when I am alone at night_

_That is when I hear the lie_

_You'll never be enough_

_And though I'm giving into fear_

_If I listen I can hear You say_

_You are a child of Mine_

_Born of My own design_

_And you bear the heart of life_

_No matter where you go_

_Oh, you will always know_

_You have been made free in Christ_

_You are a child of Mine_

_I am calling…_

_I am calling…_

_I am calling…_

_You are a child of Mine_

_Born of My own design_

_And you bear the heart of life_

_No matter where you go_

_Oh, you will always know_

_You have been made free in Christ_

_You are a child of Mine_

_You are a child of Mine_

_Born of My own design_

_And you bear the heart of life_

_No matter where you go_

_Oh, you will always know_

_You have been made free in Christ_

_You are a child of Mine_

_(You are a Child of Mine by Mark Schultz)_

                Theresa, Alexis and Lucky drove the rental car up to the front door of the Crane mansion, ready to claim Ethan Martin and take him home to Port Charles.

                Lucky and Theresa both got out of the car and walked up to the front door.  Lucky was ready to make sure that no one could stop Theresa from claiming her son and taking him to their new home in PC.

                Theresa opened the door and she and Lucky walked into the mansion and she called out, "Where's my little boy?"

                "Mommy!" Ethan Martin screamed as he came down the stairs.  He ran right into his mother's arms and grabbed her right around her neck.  "I've missed you mommy!"

                "Oh sweetie, I've missed you too.  And now no one will ever separate us again," Theresa said as she returned her son's embrace.

                Ethan came down the stairs a moment later with Ethan Martin's bags.  Ethan handed the bags off to Lucky, who was smiling at the happy reunion that was playing out in front of them.

                L:ucky let them have a moment before he spoke up.  "Resa, we'd better get going before Alexis comes searching for us," he said.

                Theresa nodded as she picked up her son.  "You're right."  She then turned to Ethan and gave him a piece of paper.  "Here's our address so you can send Ethan Martin's things to us.  Just don't let Fox get a hold of it, okay?  I don't need him coming after me."

                "Of course.  Ethan Martin asked if I could come visit and I told him that I would, if it's alright with you?" Ethan asked, using the name Theresa used for her little boy.

                "Of course.  I'll call you when it's a good time for you to come down to visit," she said.  She turned and began to walk out the door with Lucky and Ethan Martin when Fox's voice came from the stairs.

                "Theresa, wait!"

                She shook her head and left the mansion with Ethan Martin and Lucky quickly.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Fox rushed down the stairs of the mansion and opened the door in time to see the rental car speed out of the Crane Estate.

He closed the door and turned to look at his brother. "Why didn't she wait? Why?"

"Because, bro, she starting a new life and she doesn't want you to be a part of it," Ethan said. "You hurt her after you listened to Andrea."

"But don't I deserve a chance to change that? I love her!" Fox exclaimed.

"Not according to her. She doesn't even want you to know where she is. And she may have given me her new address, but she doesn't want you to find it," Ethan said before he headed upstairs to talk to Gwen.

Fox turns and walks into the living room and pours himself a glass of water and drinks it before heading to his grandfather's office in the house.

Alistair looked up as his grandson comes into the office. He's about to ask Fox if he had talked to Theresa when Fox shakes his head.

"She's gone, grandfather. She's gone and says she doesn't want to give me another chance. But I want that chance to make it up to her," Fox said.

"Don't worry, Nicholas. You'll get that chance. We will find her," Alistair said. "Now, let's continue on with our project.

Hours later, Lucky, Ethan Martin, and Theresa arrived back at the cottage in Port Charles. Ethan seemed enchanted by his new home. The cottage was the perfect place for the two of them to occupy.

Theresa herded Ethan Martin upstairs to get him settled while Lucky roamed around downstairs, making sure the small house was secure. He found nothing that would cause a danger to either Theresa or Ethan Martin.

Theresa came back downstairs after putting Ethan to bed and embraced Lucky and the two of them kissed passionately.

"That was perfect, Resa," Lucky said as they parted.

"Good. That long plane ride was making me impatient," Theresa said.

She leaned back as his lips approached hers again, but were stopped as a loud noise came from outside.

"What was that?" Theresa asked as she rose to meet him.

"I don't know," Lucky said, as he pulled out his gun. "I'll go check."

Theresa nodded as he headed out the door with his gun raised.

Lucky walked slowly around the cottage, gun raised, ready to shoot if necessary.

Rounding a corner, Lucky heard the noise again and quickly pointed his gun and finished rounding the corner.

A figure was laying there, obviously injured. Definitely male as Lucky looked the person over. The young man turned his head and Lucky instantly recognized him. "Zander!"

Zander turned his head a little more and recognized Lucky. "Lucky, bro, is that really you?"

Lucky reached down toward his brother. "Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" Then Lucky realized what his brother had said. "You know, don't you?"

"Yeah. She wrote a letter to me as well telling me the truth that I am your older half-brother. I can see it," Zander said weakly.

"So can I, bro," Lucky said before he looked at Zander's leg. "Looks like your leg is healing alright."

"Yeah, but it still hurts. I can barely walk on it at times," Zander told him.

"That's why Resa and I heard a loud noise. You fell because your leg isn't strong enough to hold you up," Lucky said in realization.

"Yeah. And it's too bad you found me. Even though you're my brother, you still have to arrest me," Zander said.

"Nope. All charges against you were dropped. You are a free man," Lucky said. "Now let's get you up and inside the house."

Zander smiled at his younger brother as he helped him up and together they began to walk to the front of the cottage.

As they approached the front door of the cottage, Lucky called out, "Resa, Zander's with me! He's alive!"

"Oh my god! Get him in here!" shouted Theresa back to Lucky. She held open the door as Lucky helped his brother into the cottage. Theresa closed the door as Lucky laid his brother on the couch.

"Should I call Luke?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, and call aunt Bobbie too. She can check Zander out and see if he needs treatment for his wounds," Lucky said.

Theresa ran for the phone and dialed Bobbie's number first before calling Luke.

Fox sat in front of the computer in his grandfather's office, trying to find information on where Theresa could be. He had no luck so far, but he wasn't about to give up.

Julian walked into the room and noticed his eldest son on the computer. "Working on Alistair's computer, Fox?"

"Yeah, trying to find Theresa. I've found no clues so far as to where she could be. But I am not giving up on finding her," Fox said with determination.

"I understand, but father told me to check a certain computer file, which will lead us to your older half-brother," Julian said.

"OK, I can take a break," Fox said, quitting his search and loading his grandfather's files. "Did he give you the name of the file?"

"Yes, he did," Julian said, showing him the slip of paper that Alistair had written on.

Fox searched the files until he found the file. "Well, let's see what this reveals, father."

Julian nodded as Fox opened the file and they both saw the evidence that Alistair had hidden about the missing Crane child.

A birth certificate popped up and a name on it shocked both men. "Oh my god!"

"I can't believe it! All along, he was my brother! I just can't believe it!" Fox exclaimed.

"This will change so many lives," Julian said.

"And break a few hearts as well," Fox said with a sigh.

Luke and Bobbie both arrived at the cottage at the same time. Tears filled Luke's eyes at the thought of his eldest son being alive. He had hoped that Zander was alive so that he could teach him about being a Spencer and now he would get the chance to do that.

Theresa opened the door to the two of them and let them in, putting a finger to her lips. "Ethan Martin is sleeping and I don't want to wake him up."

Bobbie nodded and headed for the couch where Zander was laying, reading a book that Theresa had given him. Luke stood frozen, staring at his oldest son. Hardly believing that he was alive and laying there in front of him.

Zander looked up from the book to his aunt who was looking him over before turning to his father. The father who he had known as a friend for the past few years and now knew he was so much more.

Luke rushed to his son's side and embraced him tightly, tears flowing from his eyes. Zander also began to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks in happiness. He was in the arms of his true father.

Theresa watched the father and son embrace each other from her post by the stairs with a smile on her face. She was so happy that they got the chance to be a family.

Lucky came down the stairs after checking on Ethan Martin and smiled at the reunion of his father and his older brother. His family was now so much closer to being whole than they had ever been before.

Luke and Zander parted and just stared at one another with watery smiles on their faces. Lucky joined the two of them and Bobbie also joined the three men in a joyous group hug. Tears rolled down their faces happily as they sat there in silence, just happy to be together.

_Put your pictures away_

_And remember these days_

_Till we meet again_

_Or you need a friend_

_I won't stand in your way_

_Though I beg you to stay_

_But wherever you go_

_You need to know_

_Don't Forget_

_Don't Forget_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_And though we may be apart_

_There's a river that flows through my heart_

_Don't Forget_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_Until dawn we would talk_

_Through the fields we would walk_

_Hear them calling us home_

_But then further we'd go_

_Now's the time to be brave_

_As our innocence fads_

_There's so much we don't know_

_but__ the world can be cold_

_Lift your head_

_Look ahead_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Baby Don't Forget_

_This love is forever longer_

_And if someone is breaking your heart_

_There's a light on for you in the dark_

_Don't Forget_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_I won't stand in your way_

_Though I beg you to stay_

_It's so hard letting go_

_Cause your all that I know_

_Don't Forget_

_Don't Forget_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Baby, Don't forget_

_This love is forever longer_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_(Blood is Thicker than Water by The Triplets)_


	7. Chapter Seven

To my reviewer, pixieballerina, thank you for another great review!

And now without further delay, here are the next two chapters

Chapter Seven

One Week Later

Zander hobbled around his hospital room on crutches and was getting better at doing so. He was glad he now had a way to get around. And he was glad to be where he was.

He sat back down on is bed as Bobbie came into the room. "How are you doing today? Getting better on your crutches?"

"Yeah, aunt Bobbie. I am. And I am feeling better today." Zander told his aunt with a smile.

"Good. The better you feel, the sooner you will be released," Bobbie told her nephew.

"Good. I don't like being in the hospital," Zander said.

Bobbie laughed at that. "That's your Spencer attitude speaking right now."

"That's what dad and Lucky tell me," Zander said with a smile. He had easily adjusted to being a Spencer and got along well with his father and brother. He loved getting to know Lulu and his cousin Lucas. He and Carly were trying to act like cousins, though it wasn't easy for either one of them.

So far he hadn't met his mother, but Luke had called her with the news that they had a son. Holly had been surprised to find out that the child she believed that she miscarried was actually alive and had been joyous to when Luke had told her to come to Port Charles ASAP.

"Any news?" Zander asked his aunt.

Bobbie shook her head sadly. "No. No news on Nikolas."

Zander sighed. The past few days he had spent a lot of time thinking about his stepbrother. He thought about how they had treated each other and it made him feel ashamed. Nikolas was his brother as much as Lucky is and he hoped he would get the chance to change his treatment of his brother.

The door opened and a woman with dark, long, curly hair came into the room.

Bobbie noticed her first. "Hello, Holly. We were wondering when you would arrive."

"I got here as soon as I was able to," Holly Sutton says to her old friend. She, though, wasn't looking at her friend. She was staring at the young man sitting on the bed.

Zander stared up at his birth mother in wonder. Luke had told him that some of his traits came from Holly and now he could see that it was true. "Hi mom!"

"Hi Zander," Holly said, tears filling her eyes as she moved toward the side of her son's bed. The mother and son quickly embraced happily. Holly loved the fact that her child was alive, the child she was believed to have lost all those years ago.

The door to the room opened again and both mother and son turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, very similar to Zander himself.

"Alexia, is that you?" Zander asked.

"Yes, my dear twin. It is me. Tell me bro, what is our new last name?"

"Spencer," he answered. He turned to his mother and smiled. "Mom, this is my twin sister Alexia Marie."

Holly's tears spilled over more at the introduction of her son. The young woman was her child as well. "My darling daughter! Oh, my darling!"

"Mom!" Alexia exclaimed as she launched herself into her mother's arms. "Oh mom!"

Both women teared up. Zander rose from the bed and hobbled over to his sister and mother and joined in the happy embrace. The Spencer family was even closer to being whole now compared to the distance that had been there through the preceding years.

Lucky and Theresa both came into the room at that moment and smiled at the group hug. Lucky was glad to see the joy his older brother and sister and almost-stepmother displayed in their embrace.

The three parted and face the two people just inside the door. "Mom, Lexi, this is Lucky and Theresa."

"It is good to see you, Lucky. It's been a while," Holly said, giving Lucky a warm hug.

"It has, Holly. I haven't seen you since before Sly's dad died," Lucky said, welcoming the hug.

"That's very true. How is Sly?" Holly asked as they parted.

"He's in LA working for a record company. He says he might come and visit soon. He told me earlier that he has too many new family members to meet that to stay away," Lucky told her.

"That's wonderful. It will be nice to see him," Holly said. She then turned to Theresa. "And I remember you as well. On your visits when you were younger, you always joined Sly and Lucky on their escapades."

Theresa chuckled. "Yes I did. Growing up with three brothers kind of makes you a tomboy," She said as she embraced Holly.

Holly returned the embrace. "Not so much of a tomboy any more though. You definitely grew up," she told Theresa.

"Being a mother kind of helps you do that. I'm still growing up as Ethan Martin is," Theresa said as they parted.

"That's a good name for a little boy," Holly said.

"Named for the man I used to love at one time. We used to call him little Ethan, but now he is Ethan Martin," Theresa told her.

At the same time the women were talking, Lucky was getting to know his older half-sister.

"Well, Lexie, it's about time you got home. Lulu has been waiting to meet her older half-sister and dad is really looking forward to teaching you how to be a Spencer," Lucky said chuckling.

Alexia chuckled with him. "Well, it took me a while to find out where my family was. It took me a lot of research to find where Alex and Cameron were. And I had to have the money to come here from where I was."

Lucky laughed at his sister. "I understand. I was just teasing you."

"I know. I was teasing you right back," Alexia said with a laugh.

Lucky reached out to Alexia and the two of them embraced tightly. "Welcome home Lex."

Alexia smiled from the crook of her brother's shoulder. "Thank you, Lucky, thank you. It's good to be home."

_Take, me, make me_

_All You want me to be_

_That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking_

_Welcome to this heart of mine_

_I've buried under prideful vines_

_Grown to hide the mess I've made_

_Inside of me_

_Come decorate, Lord_

_Open up the creaking door_

_And walk upon the dusty floor_

_Scrape away the guilty stains_

_Until no sin or shame remain_

_Spread Your love upon the walls_

_And occupy the empty halls_

_Until the man I am has faded_

_No more doors are barricaded_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_Take a seat, pull up a chair_

_Forgive me for the disrepair_

_And the souvenirs from floor to ceiling_

_Gathered on my search for meaning_

_Every closet's filled with clutter_

_Messes yet to be discovered_

_I'm overwhelmed, I understand_

_I can't make this place all that You can_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_I took the space that You placed in me_

_Redecorated in shades of greed_

_And I made sure every door stayed locked_

_Every window blocked, and still You knocked_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_Take me, make me_

_All You want me to be_

_That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking_

_(Welcome home by Shaun Groves)_

Hours later, the united Spencer family had gathered in Zander's room for an impromptu party welcoming both Zander and Alexia into the Spencer family. Alexia enjoyed meeting her family. She loved the fact that she had two loving brothers and a loving sister in the family now. She was also looking forward to finding her stepbrother and one day, she hoped, meet her stepmother.

Lucky lifted his wine glass, filled with cider at Theresa's insistence, and began to speak. "Weeks ago, we discovered a new family that should have always been, a family we were happy that we did not lose. We are happy that Zander and Alexia are with us now. We hope that one day we can add my mom to the list and we are working together to bring Nikolas back into the fold. To the united Spencer family!"

"To our family!" Everyone exclaimed as they all raised their glasses to join in the toast. They all took a drink just as Mac was wheeled into the room.

"Mac, it is good to see you," Holly said as she walked toward her former brother-in-law.

"Holly, it is good to see you too. And now I know why Zander did some things. That was the Sutton attitude peeking itself through," Mac said with a smile.

Zander gave a smile to his onetime stepuncle. "Glad to see you are doing better, Mac."

"Thank you, Zander. If I had known that you had, at one time, been my stepnephew, I would have helped you all those times that you were brought into the PCPD," Mac said.

"It's alright, Mac. We only found out about the truth. Though, if it hadn't been Helena wrecking havoc on our family, we would have never had this problem," Zander said.

"Too true, Zander, too true," Mac said with a sigh.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Whitney, Simone, TC, and Eve were all gathered in the living room of the Crane mansion, as they had been asked to do by Julian and Fox. The sisters wondered why they had been told to come here, but both TC and Eve knew why. Julian had found out who his and Eve's son was and felt that TC needed to know.

Chad came into the room a moment later. He looked around and saw who else was there.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Whitney asked her boyfriend.

"Fox called me and told me to come. He said he had something to tell me," Chad said, sitting down across from her.

Fox came into the room at that moment and saw that everyone was there. "Good, you all came. And thank you for not bringing Liz, TC. She doesn't need to be here."

"She whined a little as I left the house, but she listened and stayed away," TC said.

Julian came in at that moment. "Well, Liz is partially at fault for this not coming out earlier. A secret hidden for over twenty years."

"You know, Julian. You know who our child is, right?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I do. Father knew all along who our son was and so did Liz and yet she encouraged you to keep it a secret, Eve, that you and I were involved and had a child together. A child we believed was dead for most of that time," Julian said.

"Who is it, Julian? Who is our son?" Eve asked.

"Everyone needs to brace themselves because this is going to change everyone's lives," Fox said.

"Just tell us, Fox. Who is our half-brother?" Whitney asked.

"I'm so sorry about this, but it is the truth. Our son is Chad," Julian said.

Shocked looks spread throughout the room at Julian's words. "Chad is my brother. All along, he was my brother," Whitney whispered in shock. She covered her face in embarrassment,

Chad looked at the woman he loved, the woman he could no longer have. What they had done was wrong, he knew now. It was incest, he knew, having sex with your sister.

A small smile was on Simone's face at the news. Chad was her brother and that meant neither sister could have him. She was happy that her sister was embarrassed by this. _This will teach her a lesson. No one steals my man,_

Whitney rose and ran from the room devastated. She just couldn't believe that this was happening. Chad was her brother! She had slept with her brother! She quickly left the Crane mansion and quickly ran back to the Russell house and ran up to her room. She grabbed a suitcase and started to pack as many clothes as she could.

Her father came into the room a half-hour later and watched his daughter's frantic packing for a few minutes. "Whitney, what are you doing?" TC asked.

Whitney looked up at her father and sighted. "Daddy, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here! I'm leaving Harmony behind."

"Where are you going to go?" TC asked.

"I'm going to stay with Theresa for a while. I know where she is. I'll be okay," Whitney explained to him.

"And Lucky can watch out for you as well. Do You want me to take you to the airport or the bus station?" TC asked.

Before Whitney could answer, Eve herself broke in. "No, she won't. She can take the car so she can take most of her things with her," she said.

"What car do you mean, mom? I can't take a car away from you and daddy," Whitney said.

"Whitney, honey. I knew you would be devastated by the fallout about who your brother was, so I prepared for it. I got a new car for you to take with you a few days ago. One that will definitely get you to where Theresa is living now. I have the keys right here and the title is under your name. You just have to load everything in and take off," Eve told her daughter.

Whitney nodded her head at her mother before she walked forward and embraced her. "Thanks mom," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. All I ask in return is that you call at least once a month to let us know that you're alive," Eve said.

"Your mother has a point. We will definitely worry about you if you don't call us every once in a while," TC said.

"I will call you at least once a month dad. I promise. And mom, I'll leave a voice mail at your office once a month," Whitney said, continuing to pack her suitcases and boxes.

Eve nodded at her, knowing why Whitney didn't want to call her. She was moving into the Crane Mansion starting today and with Fox there, he could answer the phone and find out where Theresa was. Whitney wasn't about to allow Fox to break her best friend's heart again.

After another hour, Whitney started to load up her new car with her suitcases and boxes until it could almost explode, but to where she could still see out the back window. She embraced both her parents and then climbed in her car and started off, her destination being the cottage in Port Charles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad pulls up later that day to the Russell house, wanting to talk to Whitney. He sighed as he looked out the car window and wondered what he should do. Whitney was his sister and it was something he wanted to repair. They could no longer be lovers, but he wanted to create a relationship as her brother. He was now working to establish a closer relationship with his brother Fox and with his father Julian. Alistair had instantly accepted him into the Crane family.

Chad got out of his car and walked up to the door and rang the bell, which was quickly answered by TC. He looked closely at his stepson, then greeted him. "Hello Chad. I know you must only have one reason to come here."

"Two, actually. I want to talk to Whitney," Chad said.

"She's not here, Chad. Whitney has left Harmony far behind her," TC informed the young man.

"Where did she go?" Chad asked quickly.

"All I can tell you is that she's going to where Theresa is. I can't tell you the exact location because you would tell Fox," TC said.

Chad sighed. He had a feeling that Whitney might have left Harmony. He had prepared himself for it, but it was still strange for him.

And he also understood TC's reason for not telling him exactly where Whitney was headed. TC was right. He would tell Fox. But now there was nothing to tell his brother.

"Is Eve ready to go?" he asked.

"Not quite. She has a few more boxes she says she wants to fill right now. But you can go back and help her if you want to," TC told him.

"I'd like that," Chad said.

TC lead him back to his and Eve's old bedroom, where Eve was actually sitting down, looking at old photo albums and remembering her younger days. Days when she had been happy and days when she had been miserable.

"Eve, Chad is here," TC said quietly.

Eve looked up from the photo albums and smiled at her firstborn son. "Hi. I'm almost ready to go. I was just thinking about when I first met you father and how I fell in love with him," she said.

"You have pictures from that time?" Chad asked.

"Yes. I've had them hidden away for years, but I wanted to have them with me now," Eve said as she placed the album in an open box on the bed. She quickly closed it and stood up, picking up the box.

Chad and TC followed suit and loaded box after box and suitcase after suitcase into Chad and Eve's cars. Finally everything she wanted to take right away had been loaded into the two cars.

"I'll be back for the rest in a few days," Eve told TC.

"I'll be here. Goodbye Eve," TC said, kissing her on her left cheek.

"Goodbye TC," Eve said before she got into her car.

The two drove away, leaving TC standing on the curb.

--------------------------------------------------------

Whitney continued her journey away from Harmony, headed for her new home. She knew that Theresa would be able to help her through this and help her start a new life. She turned the radio station as she drove into another area and a song came on that seemed to reflect how she felt right now..

She began to sing along as she continued to drive, enjoying the drive as best as she could.

_The wheels of life are turning_

_I feel I'm rolling down this track_

_And I know down deep inside my heart_

_I can't look back_

_And though it's hard discerning_

_All of the fiction from the fact_

_You have led me to this truth_

_And we have made a pact_

_And as we go through highs and lows_

_And all that's in between_

_It's good to know we're not alone on this_

_big__ scream machine_

_This roller coaster ride of life_

_Lifts you up and lets you down_

_This roller coaster ride of life_

_Spins you round and round and round_

_Heaven knows wherever you go_

_I will be right by your side_

_On this roller coaster_

_Roller coaster ride of life_

_Roller coaster ride of life_

_So, when I hear you calling_

_'Cause you have hit your all time low_

_I will hold you to my side_

_And I won't let you go_

_And when it seems you're falling_

_'Cause life has got you on a roll_

_I will take the wheel and hit the brakes_

_We'll take it slow_

_And as you go through highs and lows_

_And all that's in between_

_The Lord alone is in control_

_Of this big scream machine_

_This roller coaster ride of life_

_Lifts you up and lets you down_

_This roller coaster ride of life_

_Spins you round and round and round_

_Heaven knows wherever you go_

_I will be right by your side_

_On this roller coaster_

_Roller coaster ride of life_

_Roller coaster ride of life_

_(Ride of Life by 4Him)_

As the song ended, Whitney's cell phone rang and she picked it up and checked the number. She saw that it was Theresa's number. She quickly pulled over to the side of the road and hit the talk button.

"Hey girl!" came Theresa's greeting.

"Hi. What's going on, Theresa?" Whitney asked.

"More like what's going on with you? I called mama and she told me what happened. I'm sorry, Whit. You must be heartbroken," Theresa said.

"I guess you can say that. I couldn't stay in Harmony. I'm on my way to Port Charles right now. Is it ok of I stay with you?" Whitney asked.

"Of course it is. Do you want Lucky and I to find you a job here?" Theresa asked.

"Sure. Just make sure that you give me a few days to deal with this," Whitney said.

"Of course. I'll see you soon," Theresa said.

"See you soon. Kiss EM for me," Whitney said.

"Will do."

Whitney hit end on the phone and pulled back out onto the highway, continuing her journey to Port Charles.


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks for the review, sveta!

Here's Chapter Nine. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Whitney pulled up to the cottage a few hours later, just as Theresa pulled up from another day at the PCPD. A day without any clues as to where Nikolas could be.

"Hey Whit! Nice car!" Theresa shouted in greeting to her good friend.

"Hey Theresa! Hey EM! How was daycare?" Whitney asked as she approached the two of them.

"Daycare was fun. I like going there because mommy can visit," EM told her.

Whitney looked at Theresa for a second. "Where does he go to daycare?"

"There is one at the PCPD. It's nice because I can check in on him when I have the time, even though, it's hard these days, with the search for Nikolas going on," Theresa said.

"Any clues to where he is yet?" Whitney asked.

"None so far. We don't know where he could be. They've checked the river downstream but they've found nothing, which points to him being alive, but maybe he's wandering somewhere without any memory of who he is," Theresa said as she unlocked the door.

The trio walked in the door and EM ran upstairs to his room. "Whit, your room is upstairs, first door on the right. EM is just down the hall and I'm at the end of the hall," Theresa said.

"Thanks. I'll go get my things," Whitney said, heading back out to her car and grabbed some of her things and began to take them inside while Theresa walked upstairs to her room and changed out of her work clothes.

She came back downstairs just as a very familiar car pulled up outside. Whitney was just heading back outside for more boxes as Lucky got out of the car. "Hello Resa! Hey Whit!"

"Hey Lucky! Good to see you!" Whitney greeted as she stood on the porch before heading to her car for more boxes. Lucky and Theresa began to help and soon all of Whitney's things were in her room. She set about to unpacking her things while Lucky and Theresa headed back downstairs.

Theresa noticed that Lucky had a smile on his face. "Is that an 'I love you' smile or a 'something extra special happened' smile?"

"Resa, we think we might have found Nikolas. We have a clue that someone called in that they saw someone drag him into their house. The person said the someone they saw was a widow," he said.

"That's great! I'll help check it out tomorrow. I hope that it all pans out," Theresa said.

* * *

"Hey Fox! Get down here!" came a very familiar female voice from the entryway of the Crane Mansion.

Fox smiled when he heard the voice. It was really a good omen whenever she set foot in Harmony. He launched down the stairs and embraced the young woman standing there. "Hey, Anna, welcome home!"

"Thanks, bro," Annaliese Victoria Crane said from within the embrace. Annaliese was the youngest of all the Crane children, being only four minutes younger than Isabella, her twin sister.

"Where's Izzy? You two are usually joined at the hip," Fox said with a laugh.

"She'll be here in a few days. She couldn't get away right away like I did," Annaliese said before slugging her brother in the arm.

"Ouch! Man, you're tough today," Fox said as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for breaking theresa's heart the way you did," Annaliese said. "I thought you knew better than to listen to Andrea."

"I know. And I can't believe that today is the day, finally," Fox said with a relieved smile.

"The day? What day?" Annaliese asked.

She was answered by Gwen's shriek of refusal coming from upstairs. "Oh, Ethan is finally kicking that witch to the curb. I understand why. She did that to him."

"Yeah. Who knew that looking through Andrea's old journal would reveal the truth," Fox said.

Upstairs, Gwen sat on the bed, arms crossed stubbornly as she watched Ethan pack her suitcases. "Ethan, I love you! I did it for you!"

"Gwen, you knew I loved Theresa! You knew that she was innocent all along and you never revealed the truth that it was you and Andrea that had ruined my life. And plus, you knew that you were to blame for Sarah's death. If you hadn't left the hospital, Sarah would still be alive today. And you used her spectre in getting your revenge against Theresa, revenge that you did not deserve!" Ethan yelled as he finished packing her two suitcases he was allowing her to take. "Now sign the papers and get out!"

"No!" Gwen shouted as she threw the pen and the papers across the room.

Ethan produced another pen and set of papers from his suit pocket. "Sign the papers, Gwen. You cannot change my mind! Now get out!" he shouted.

Gwen bent her head in defeat and signed the divorce papers. Ethan grabbed them and put them on his desk before he slammed shut her suitcases and grabbed her arm. He quickly marched Gwen down the stairs and out of the mansion to where a taxi was waiting.

"Goodbye, Gwen! And don't even think about coming back!" he shouted as he handed the suitcases to the driver. Gwen got in the cab and slammed the door shut before Ethan went back into the mansion where his two siblings were applauding him.

"Thank you. I am so glad that she's gone too. What I still can't believe was that she was the one responsible for ruining my life and she allowed everyone to believe that Theresa was the one," Ethan said.

"Gwen didn't car who she hurt, just as long as she was the one who had you," Annaliese said.

"Yeah, and she knew damn well that you loved Theresa no matter what Gwen did to her and no matter how much you tried to deny it and tried to love Gwen, Theresa was the woman you loved," Fox said.

"I will always love Theresa, but she has moved on and so have I. I know I'll find happiness with someone else," Ethan said.

"And I'll be happy once I find where Theresa is so I can ask her for forgiveness," Fox said.

"That is, if she can find it in her heart to forgive you," came Chad's voice at that moment.

"Chad is right, Fox. She may not want to forgive you. That is truly up to her," Annaliese said.

"I know. But I at lease deserve the chance to try to make it up to her," Fox said.

* * *

Whitney gazed out the window of her room at the cottage thinking about everything that had happened. Her family had been destroyed when her mother had finally decided to divorce TC, then finding out that Chad was her half-brother was the final straw.

_Thank goodness I left Harmony before Simone could gloat about me losing Chad_, she thought. Her own sister would do anything she could to gloat over that fact.

Whitney grabbed her sweater and decided it was time to get on with her life. She quickly left the cottage and drove into town, heading straight for Luke's.

She walked into the club and she let the blues music flow over her as she headed to the bar and sat down.

"Hey Whitney! What can I get for you?" Luke asked.

"Long Island iced tea to start. I need a little strength so I can get on with my life," Whitney said.


End file.
